


Mother's Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain James Hook underwear, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook tries to get rid of certain trespassers while he remembers his deceased mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Tears

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’I will capture you, Peter Pan. You will suffer for removing my hand,’’ Captain Hook muttered. He tossed and turned in bed repeatedly. Captain Hook thought he heard footsteps in his bedroom. *Trespassers?* he thought. Scowling, he opened his eyes and sat up. 

Captain Hook glanced at everything in the bedroom. He got out of bed before he looked under it. There was nothing under the bed. ‘’What are you up to this time, Peter Pan? Are you going to try to steal my mother’s portrait? Perhaps you’ll crow like a rooster again.’’

Captain Hook looked up. He watched as Peter and the Darling siblings hovered near the ceiling. His eyed widened at a snail’s pace. His jaw dropped for a few moments. Captain Hook’s scowl returned. He began to tremble.

‘’I was going to crow near you, but you already guessed,’’ Peter informed Captain Hook. He smiled. ‘’Nice long johns, Captain Codfish,’’ he said. 

Captain Hook looked down at his grey long johns before he scowled another time. 

‘’What would your mother say if she viewed you attacking people, Captain Hook?’’ Wendy asked.

Captain Hook’s lip trembled as tears formed in his eyes. ‘’Mummy?’’ he muttered. A smile formed on his face. ‘’Mother will be happy about me getting rid of enemies. Starting with you, Mistress Wendy!’’ he said. He brought his hook down before Wendy dodged it.

Another scowl replaced Captain Hook’s smile after Peter and the Darling siblings flew out of the bedroom. He heard Peter’s voice.

‘’I’ll visit you again, Captain Codfish.’’

Trembling again, Captain Hook turned to his bed. He gasped the minute a spirit materialized. He shook his head in disbelief after he recognized the woman’s face, dress, etc. He stepped back. ‘’Mother? Why are you here?’’

Tears formed in Mrs. Hook’s eyes. She frowned and shook her head. 

Concern filled Captain Hook’s eyes during a sudden frown. ‘’You saw what I did earlier? You watched as I attacked trespassers?’’ Captain Hook viewed his mother nodding. His shoulders slumped. Captain Hook gasped again after she vanished.

‘’Mummy!’’ 

The thought of never seeing his mother another time caused tears to run down Captain Hook’s face. The thought of never holding her. The thought of never being with his beloved mother. His body shook again. 

*Mother saw everything. She saw the man I became.* Captain Hook wondered if his mother wished to visit him. He focused on his bed. Captain Hook approached it. After collapsing on his knees, he rested his head and arms on it for a long time. 

Captain Hook just couldn’t rest as he sobbed.

 

The End


End file.
